Problemas de rulo
by Akari Yumei
Summary: tal vez Estados Unidos deba fijarse por donde va si no quiere terminar enredado a un par de italianos con rulos muy traviesos como el suyo USUK / Espamano / Gerita aparición de latin hetalia


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son de deviant art entonces claramente son de ellos

Brete=trabajo -en Costa Rica

La neta=la verdad -en México

Vieja=mujer -en Colombia

Chendo=mentira -en Ecuador

Dejar la peluca=salir corriendo -en Venezuela

Cau cau=problema –en Perú

Birras y Chelas=cervezas -en Costa Rica y Perú respectivamente

* * *

Había una reunión entre naciones, era algo particular puesto que estaban muchos del continente americano, pero en este momento todos almorzaban, Costa Rica tuvo que hacer un pequeño papeleo junto con Romano antes de salir. Algunos estaban aún en la sala haciendo cosas parecidas o simplemente no se levantaron para comer.

-que fastidio –refunfuñó el mayor-

-ay Romano pero si es poco brete***** –le concilió la chica-

-fratello~! –entró el mellizo menor de este corriendo con una cajita de almuerzo cerrada-

-q-qué te pasa idiota?! –trató de quitárselo de encima-

-gané una cajita de pasta para nosotros dos~ -le mostró lo que traía en mano-

-aw~ -la chica se enterneció por el amor de hermanos- por qué yo no tengo un hermano así? –los tenía, que no los viera o que hicieran eso seguido era otra cosa-

-ne ne~ podrías comer con nosotros –le ofreció el chico amablemente-

-si quieren…

-no hay nada de malo que vengas –esta vez el mayor con gestos galantes-

-está bien pero…-no acabó su frase puesto que abruptamente entró un estadounidense huyendo de alguien-

-ayuda! Los México dan miedo! –el súper héroe corría de la furia de los hermanos-

-la vas a pagar gringo de…! –ni al unisono tampoco terminaron su frase al ver y escuchar el estruendo causado por el rubio contra los italianos- la neta***** lo sentimos, adiós! –se fueron cerrando la puerta al ver cierto problema-

-a la pucha! –la de ojos marrones se asustó un poco y buscó por toda la habitación a alguien pero no le encontró- nadie sabe donde está Alemania, España o Inglaterra?!

Un trío sentado cómodamente ignorando la situación nada más para responder la pregunta formulada. Colombia, Ecuador y Venezuela, las dos jóvenes comían tranquilas y el muchacho ecuatoriano comía junto a su tortuga

-están con pura vieja***** en los baños –le contestó en broma la colombiana-

-qué?! –no estaba de bromas, la situación era urgente-

-chendo,** *** están en el comedor grande –el joven hablaba aún distraído con su mascota-

-gracias! –agradeció y corrió dejando a esos tres en el suelo-

-ya dejó la peluca***** -comentó la venezolana con algo de risa-

Después de un par de minutos llegó con las tres naciones solicitadas, casi se les cae la mandíbula, por qué? Simple, los rulos de los mellizos quedaron como espejos frente a frente con algo muy poco probable, los agujeros se unieron al mechón del norteamericano haciéndose una linda enredadera entre curiosas zonas que sólo significa algo…

-mal-maldito bastardo –le temblaba la voz a Romano- s-sácame…de a-aquí

-Do-Doit-su~ -Veneciano casi que gemía-

-Iggy…-Estados Unidos quería follar pero la voz sonaba como la de un uke tratando de provocar-

En fin los tres estaban sumamente rojos e imposibilitados de moverse

-q-qué les ah pasado?! –preguntó Alemania yendo del lado de Veneciano-

-Romano se ve tan mono~ -España le fue a ayudar siendo el mismo de siempre-

-jajajajajajaja! –al fin y al cabo a Inglaterra se le salieron las carcajadas de ver a Estados Unidos en esa posición tan vergonzosa-

-n-no te rías…-se acomodó para que los otros dos le ayudaran a los italianos-

-bueno bueno –se relajó acercándose a la cabeza del otro rubio-

Costa Rica ya no estaba preocupada, es más, sacó una cámara apenas llegaron los otros tres junto a los chicos del problema

-no se muevan! –el alemán se desesperaba, tenía al menor de los mellizos enganchado a él temblando-

-ya casi~ -sonreía mucho el español por tener del mismo modo al romano-

-América no estás ayudando! –le riñó el británico al nombrado por agarrarse del pecho de este sacándole el aire-

-si jalan el cuerpo de los tres el pelo se enredará más de la cuenta –aconsejó la latina viendo la escena en vivo con lujo de detalles, pues era cierto que disfrutaba el momento pero no podía ser tan cruel-

Y ellos lo intentaron, los acercaron más para poder seguir, Alemania tomó de nuevo el rulo de Veneciano para acomodarlo…se jaló junto al de Romano destripando el de Estados Unidos

-chigiii –chilló el mayor de los hermanos-

-vee~! –accidentalmente jadeó el menor-

-bloody hell no me muerdas! –se quejó el anglosajón sintiendo en su cuello la mandíbula del estadounidense el cual así reprimió un gimoteo-

De los presentes sólo la centroamericana lo veía con satisfacción, el resto no le tomaba relevancia, llegó un sudamericano a hacerle compañía

-qué, pura vida Perú?

Le saludó con un beso de mejilla

-y ahora cuál es el cau cau*****?

-eso –le señaló con la boca el puñado de naciones avergonzadas, rojas y hechas un majo de nervios por la situación-

-lo vi venir –suspiró y se dirigió a sus compañeros- traten de hacer una trenza al revez

Le hicieron caso, Alemania junto a España rápidamente lograron desenroscar rápidamente de un tirón e Inglaterra jaló a Estados Unidos para quedar todos libres

-Doitsu~ -el pequeño se acurrucó en el pecho del grande-

-eh…sí…ya tranquilo…-le acarició la espalda-

-bastardo por qué tardaste tanto!? -se quejó el malhablado de Romano-

-ya ya~ por qué no comemos un delicioso tomate? –con la comida todo se resuelve-

-o-oye! América! –Inglaterra rehuía del más alto el cual no lo soltó nunca-

-vamos Iggy~ -se vengaría por la burla, no se vería como uke de nuevo-

-q-qué bloody hell haces?! –esta vez le besó en el cuello-

-la enfermería está vacía –les informó la latina sonriendo-

-thanks, now Iggy…-le sonrió maliciosamente y lo alzó llevándoselo hasta donde le dijeron para acabar con las sensaciones que el incidente provocó-

-debes alejarte un poco de los pervertidos no? –le dijo el chico a la ojimarrón mirando la puerta cerrándose-

-nah~ -sonrió guardando la cámara, había otra en la enfermería- quiere ir a tomarse unas birras? –le ofreció como si de agua se tratase, no medía su ingesta de alcohol-

-dos chelas y ya

-sí como no

Salieron a tomar un poco, una no hacía daño, según ellos, tal vez podrían encontrar otro incidente similar… o mejor.

* * *

*Espero les haya gustado y que los americanos me hayan salido a su gusto o al menos aceptables -me cuesta algo darles su respectiva personalidad y lenguaje- en fin gracias por leer :D


End file.
